(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing decorations on an object through machining a complex, and an object obtained through said method.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are already known methods for producing decorations on an object through machining a complex formed by assembling different elements, namely made of wood, which consist, in a first stage, of manufacturing such a complex by performing a superposition of layers of elements of different shades and/or colors, and eventually of a varying thickness, then in machining said so obtained complex according to variable depths, in order to cause variable relief patterns and geometrical shapes to appear, depending on the layer or layers involved by the machining and on the way the machining is carried out.
These methods are however limited as regards the decoration effects achieved. They are namely aimed at manufacturing walls, where variable concentric shapes are achieved through varying the machining depth; such a method is disclosed, for example, in FR 2,700,500.
DE 31 42 446 also provides a similar method; in addition, it provides a process consisting in sculpting a cylindrical block comprising concentric layers.
From U.S. Pat. No. 1,994,204 is also known a method for producing mosaics, consisting in manufacturing a block through assembling bars having a rectangular cross-section, then in cutting said block according to a plane non-parallel to those in which said bars are assembled.